


I'm Using You For Heat

by orphan_account



Series: AU Ideas Advent Calender 2015 [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, I'm Sorry, Rushed, Short One Shot, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you kindly be quiet dear? I'm trying to use you for heat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Using You For Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Watch as I rush through these on mobile to catch up. //RIP
> 
> Some may deviate from the exact prompt slightly, like this one for example.
> 
> Just know I can't write Neku for my life.

"Jesus Christ Josh, you're so cold!" Neku complained as Joshua draped himself over him.

"It's winter dear, what exactly do you expect?" Joshua kicked off his shoes and pulled his legs up onto the couch, curling around Neku a little.

"Go ahead! Make yourself at home there! It's not like the person you're lying on cares! Not at all!" And in response Joshua snuggled up closer. "You're an asshole you know. Why didn't you even take your shoes off before, Jesus."

His complaints continued to fall on deaf ears. Joshua sighed and moved even closer. "Would you kindly be quiet dear? I'm trying to use you for heat."


End file.
